Bells and Jake
by NewMoon02
Summary: Begins in Bella's kitchen in New Moon without the interruption in the way of a certain phone call. Jacob and Bella kiss and Bella realizes she is in love with Jacob. Elusive creatures are in town. Meanwhile, Victoria's on the hunt. Is Bella safe? JxB OC's
1. Possible Antidote

**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is just a poor student's take on the story. The italic text at the beginning is taken from chapter 18 in New Moon.**

**Chapter One**  
Possible Antidote

**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is just a poor student's take on the story. The italic text at the beginning is taken from chapter 18 in New Moon.**

"_I'll miss you," Jacob whispered, echoing my thought. "Every minute. I hope she leaves soon. "_

"_It really doesn't have to be that way, Jake."_

_He sighed. "Yes, it really does, Bella. You...love her. So I'd better not get anywhere near her. I'm not sure that I'm even-tempered enough to handle that. Sam would be mad if I broke the treaty,-his voice turned sarcastic-, you probably wouldn't like it too much if I killed your friend."_

_I recoiled from him when he said that, but he only tightened his arms, refusing to let me escape. "There's no point in avoiding the truth. That's the way things are, Bells."_

"_I do _not _like the way things are."_

_Jacob freed one arm so that he could cup his big brown hand under my chin and make me look at him. "Yeah. It was easier when we were both human, wasn't it?"_

_I sighed._

_We stared at each other for a long moment. His hand smoldered against my skin. In my face, I knew there was nothing but wistful sadness – I didn't want to have to say goodbye now, no matter for how short a time. At first his face reflected mine, but then, as neither of us looked away, his expression changed._

_He released me, lifting his other hand to brush his fingertips along my cheek, trailing them down to my jaw. I could feel his fingers tremble-not with anger this time. He pressed his palm against my cheek, so that my face was trapped between his burning hands._

"_Bella," he whispered._

_I was frozen._

_No! I hadn't made this decision yet. I didn't know if I could do this, and now I was out of time to think. But I would have been a fool if I thought rejecting him now would have no consequences._

_I stared back at him. He was not _my_ Jacob, but he could be. His face was familiar and beloved. In so many ways, I did love him. He was my comfort, my safe harbor. Right now, I could choose to have him belong to me._

_Alice was back for the moment, but that changed nothing. True love was forever lost. The prince was never coming back to kiss me awake from my enchanted sleep. I was not a princess, after all. So what was the fairy-tale protocol for _other _kisses? The mundane kind that didn't break any spells._

_Maybe it would be easy – like holding hands or having his arms around me. Maybe it would feel nice. Maybe it wouldn't feel like a betrayal. Besides, who was I betraying, anyway? Just myself._

_Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face toward mine. And I was still absolutely undecided._

Instantaneously his soft, warm lips touched mine with a sweet, chaste kiss. The unusual heat against my lips, which was caused by higher body temperature, caught me by surprise. I have never experienced anything like _this_.

I gasped.

I was slightly offended when he pulled back. Did he think I wanted him to stop? I wanted more. I stood there momentarily stunned by the sudden loss of contact. Wait I shouldn't want that…what about Edward? I waited for the hole to sting and bring me to my knees at the thought of his name. It stung but wasn't overwhelming me. His kisses were hard, cold, and forbearing – to protect me - but Jacob's kiss made me feel alert. Jacob was watching me and I wondered what he was seeing as the many thoughts went through my mind.

Jacob started to turn away but I did _not_ want that, not now, maybe not ever.

"Jake..?"

"Bells..."

I cut him off by saying "Don't leave, Jake." For a second I wondered if he could hear the hurt in the tone of my voice.

I stepped toward him and gazed into his warm dark eyes. I placed my hands along his jaw and pulled him closer. I felt the heat against my hands and radiating against my face. His expression turned from confusion to surprise as he took in my actions. I pressed my lips to his and I began to smile brightly inside at the touch. He was taken by surprise by my actions but quickly recovered by kissing me back.

The kisses started out light before he turned his head to the side to deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he rested his hands on my waist before he moved them to my back. My senses were being overloaded with _Jacob_. The feel of his lips, his warm skin against mine, his warm taste – it was intoxicating. I moved my hands into his hair and lightly tugged in an attempt to beg for more.

He reacted by pulling my body against his and moved his tongue into my mouth. I opened my eyes in shock. _This is new_. I thought as a moan escaped my throat. I moved my hands to his broad shoulders and he moved his hand through my hair before he rested it against my neck. The action stimulated me to try this tongue thing. I slid mine into his mouth and moved in the same motions he did.

We immediately stopped when the sound of a musical gasp filled the room. I watched Jacob's face as he took in who it was that interrupted our moment. He was looking at me but his eyes were somewhere else. His nose wrinkled, his eyes narrowed, he clenched his jaw, and his mouth tightened into a line. He turned around and I heard him growl at Alice.

"Jake! Don't growl at her!" I said displeased.

"You're making out with a _dog_!?" Alice said disgusted.

My jaw dropped. "Alice! What is wrong with you two?" I heard Alice's musical laugh so I let out a sharp breath and walked in between them. "…Besides the obvious."

"Bella? What - What about… my family?" she said, despair apparent in her chime-like voice.

My eyes widened I turned toward Jacob who was violently shaking and clenching his fists. He had the face on that belonged to Sam. I reached my hand and placed it on his chest which seemed to placate him, his expression changed to ease as he looked into my eyes.

I moved my hand to my side and looked back at Alice. "You left. Every one of you left me here. Things aren't the same as before." I knew as I spoke the words that they were the truth. I had feelings for Jacob. I love him. I was _in_ love with him.

Alice's head whipped toward the front door. Before I could wonder what happened Jacob's voice shocked me from behind.

"I have to go."

What? No, this can't be it. I began to panic inside. He can't leave now. How long would it be till I saw him again? I won't ask Alice to leave. I'm not ready to part from either of them.

I followed Jacob to the front door as fear was beginning to consume me. _When will I see him again? _The question was reiterating over and over in my head. He stopped before opening the door and he sighed. I bit my lip as he turned toward me. His expression was pensive and I knew I must have been reflecting the same feelings as I looked into his eyes.

Jacob stepped toward me and place one hand on the back of my head and my back to pull me toward him. I wrapped my arms around his waist trying to keep the tears from falling as he pressed his cheek on the top of my head. I was sure we stood there for a few minutes. I felt Jacob move and he kisses my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut so that the tears wouldn't come but once I opened them there was no stopping them.

Jacob pulled back and put his hands on my cheeks. He lifted my face and waited for my eyes to meet his, I tried not to but there was no point in putting this off any longer. As I looked into his eyes there was only sadness. More tears betrayed me.

I knew that we were more than friends. I needed him as he did me. Today had made me realize that that my heart no longer belonged to one person but two. I wasn't sure which love was stronger. All I knew is one was here, leaving but here, and the other was never coming back.

"Jake, I don't want you to leave me. I want to come back soon." he sighed and closed his eyes.

He kissed my forehead and opened his eyes before she spoke. "Bella, I won't be too far. I'll call you; you can call me, if you want." I nodded. "You can come to the rez. The pack just needs me right now." He spoke with a power that I could only assume came with being a wolf.

I placed my hands on his and moved them down so I could move closer. I pressed my lips to his and I hoped I was conveying how much I would miss him. Our kisses became fierce and I could taste the salty tears that were falling down my cheeks. I vaguely realized I heard the phone ring. I assumed it was a wrong number since I only heard the one ring.

I let go of his hands and wrapped my arms around his neck. At the same time he placed his hands on my cheeks and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. He moved his lips around my face, kissing my cheeks, my jaw, my nose, before he kissed my lips one more time. He pulled away and we stared into each other's eyes.

The words he spoke began to sync in. I didn't _have_ to wait to see him and I took comfort in that. I particularly didn't know how long Alice would stay so I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

I looked into his eyes and I was surprised that I didn't feel sad anymore.

"I love you, Bells."

I smiled. "I love you too, Jake." My favorite grin appeared as he took in my words. He pecked me on the lips and left.

I stood there savoring everything that just happened and I was strangely happy. I felt alive.

I turned and walked into the kitchen. Alice was standing facing away from me. I quickly realized she probably heard what happened between Jacob and me.

"Did I hear the phone ring?" I said to avoid anything about that subject.

"Yes, it was… Carlisle." She walked to the table and sat down.

"I thought he was hunting with Esme?" I asked as I sat down in the chair across from her.

"They got back this morning."

I nodded. "What happened?"

"Rosalie told them what I saw, that I came here to see if there was anything I could do. Carlisle called to see how Charlie was taking the news. I explained everything," she looked at me puzzled "Well almost everything."

I sighed. "Okay. What would you like to do today?"

She smiled brightly, "Shopping! You're wardrobe is a disaster. You haven't gotten any new clothes since before…" her smile turned into a frown taking none of the beauty from her features.

"Oh no Alice! Please!" I begged.

She held up her pointer finger to stop me and closed her eyes.

Her magical smile reappeared. "Trust me, Bella, you'll enjoy it!"

With that she pulled me upstairs.

I smiled._ I think this could work out. _I thought as she rummaged through my closet.


	2. Shopping With Alice

**Chapter 2**  
_Shopping With Alice_

After thirty-minutes of deliberation Alice picked out a light yellow thermal with dark denim jeans. I liked it despite Alice's declaration that it is "_so last season"._

"It's just a pair of jeans and a shirt?" I said incredulously.

Alice gawked at me and pulled me into the bathroom.

"Stay here I'll get you a chair." In a matter of seconds she was back with a chair from the kitchen.

"I need to pick up some things from my house and the store to do your hair." Before I could object she pouted and said "Please."

"Fine." I said through clenched teeth and dropped myself in the chair with a huff. I watched her smile in the mirror at me.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes."

"Wait twenty minutes?" I turned to look at her, dumbfounded.

"Yeah I have to act as humanly as possible you know." She leaned down and kissed my cheek. "You'll be fine Bella." After a quick smile she dashed out the door.

I sighed, I was unsure of what I should do for the next _twenty_ minutes. I quickly got impatient so I walked downstairs. I grabbed a soda out of the refrigerator and lay down on the couch. While I began to lose myself in thought I flicked through the channels.

My mind went back to the kiss with Jacob. He's my best friend and my personal sun. It was amazing. Thinking about it made me slightly embarrassed. I've never experienced anything like it with _him_. I'm not sure what this means for Jacob and I though. My heart is still broken; my whole being is still broken. Edward told me to 'be happy' and I want to but will it be enough? Will my love for Jake be enough for him? Will his love be enough for me?

"Bella are you ready?" The sound of Alice's melodious voice caused me to fall off the couch. Alice reached out her hands for me to take in mine and pulled me up.

"Sorry Bella. I forgot your senses aren't as keen as our kind."

"Thanks." I muttered as our hands dropped and I straightened my clothes out.

"Let's get you ready!" Alice cheered as she took my right hand in her left and we headed toward the bathroom.

When we got upstairs I noticed that Alice had already laid everything out on the counter. I took my spot in the chair and Alice went to work on my hair and make-up. I was surprised to realize that I didn't give too much of a fight with Alice, which is unusual for me but then today has been an abnormal day.

To my surprise Alice didn't go overboard with the beauty products. I looked and felt like myself but better.

"I'm glad you like it." She said. "Let's go." She gracefully pulled me downstairs and got into Carlisle's Mercedes.

The drive to Seattle didn't take long. During the ride we talked about how things were going at school. How Jessica joined Lauren in the quest against me. Alice offered help with that. When I realized what she meant I looked at her wide-eyed but she just laughed and shook her head. I told her how Angela has been a great friend even after everything. Alice didn't seem surprised by that.

We arrived at Pacific Place in downtown Seattle. It was large and very modern. There were stores like Barney's, Tiffany's, and Victoria's Secret. We ended up going to a hamburger place called Johnny Rockets and I ordered a chicken sandwich and fries with a vanilla shake.

"Does it bother you that you can't do normal things like this?" I whispered and held up a fry. Even with all the background noise it was impossible for her to miss the words.

Alice sighed, "Some more than others. Most, like myself, don't remember much from their human lives."

Alice pulled me into a bunch of shops. She threw items at me to try on and I obeyed. Some things I liked and some I didn't. I was surprised that Alice didn't throw a fit when I didn't want something but she wouldn't waver when I tried to put my foot down about a few dresses. They were simple and I have to admit they were cute but I didn't think I'd need them or that I even looked good in them. Alice scowled at me and said "You never know Bella." She paused. "You do look fabulous. You just don't seem to see it." I let out an exacerbated sigh and scowled back but turned around to go back in the dressing room.

When we were finished I didn't want to know how much everything cost. With all the bags it was best I didn't know. Alice held most of the bags and we went to the car to get them off our hands.

When we went back inside I saw a Barnes and Nobles and thought I could use some new books. Before I could say anything Alice started pulling me in. We both looked around the store and each made a few selections.

Alice dragged me into a Verizon store and offered to buy me a cell phone and to pay the plan. I should have known I wasn't going to be able to refuse the offer but I tried to get something I could actually use with my lack of electronic expertise. We went with a something simple and the sales clerk explained how to work it with me a few times. I wondered if Jacob knew anything about electronics if I needed help with it.

We walked out and sat on a bench. I was about to suggest a movie when Alice froze. After a few seconds she looked at me with a disappointed look. "We're going to have to cut our girl's day short."

"Why? Is something wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Not exactly. There's something going on tonight. I can't see what it is so I'm guessing there will be wolves present."She slightly grimaced as she said 'wolves'. "Well you're dad's going to a little upset if you don't go."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Call your _dog_ and see if he knows."

"His name is Jacob." She just shrugged.

I dialed Jacob's number.

"Hello?" The familiar husky voice said. The sound of his voice made my heart soar.

"Hey Jake." I smiled.

"Bells? What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing just shopping with Alice." He laughed and I joined him. I looked at Alice and she obviously did not approve. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Hey is there something going on in La Push tonight?"

"Yeah there's a bonfire in Harry's honor."

"Oh ok. Have you heard from Charlie?"

"No. Why?"

"It's nothing Jake. I'm just supposed to be there. Will you be there?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes I will." He laughed.

Well I'll see you tonight then." Once the words came out I felt funny. I felt like butterflies were assaulting my stomach.

"Okay Bells." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing and finally said, "Okay bye." I closed the phone and put it in a bag. I looked at Alice; she looked momentarily conflicted but took my free hand and said.

"Let's get you back home."


	3. Changes

**Chapter 3**

_Changes_

When we made it back to my house Alice put her hands on my shoulders and guided me upstairs into the bathroom and quickly went to work on my hair. She combed my hair back and added a braided black headband and loosely pulled my hair back in a bun. Alice claimed it would be windy so this style should be comfortable. I actually really liked the way it looked.

After brushing my teeth, I walked into my room. I found Alice emptying one of the bags from our shopping excursion earlier. She told me her plans for the night – straighten my closet and talking to Jasper.

She laid out a dark green long-sleeve blouse and a solid black hooded sweatshirt on my bed and started to put other stuff away. I changed out of the thermal into the blouse and carefully maneuvered the sweatshirt on in an attempt to avoid any damage to my hair.

When did I start caring about my hair? I thought.

I decided it was time to leave since I had no idea what time to be at the bonfire. I could stop by Jacob's house first and hang out there if it was early.

I ran downstairs tripping on one of the middle steps but cold hands caught me before I fell to my death.

"You really should be careful, Bella." Alice said.

"Thanks Alice." I said.

"Speaking of being careful…"The conversation I've been dreading all day has arrived. I groaned. "Now listen. I'm not going to lecture you or forbid you to see them which I probably should…" she looked thoughtful for a moment before moving on. "Promise to call me if there's a problem." She looked at me expectantly as she took the cell phone out of her pocket and handed it to me. I rolled my eyes to brush off her unnecessary concerns.

"I promise." I assured her when she kept staring at me. We hugged before I hurried out the door to my rusty old beast. Taking a look around, I noticed that the sun was still out. Albeit hidden by clouds and getting ready to set for the day. I would be in the presence of my own personal sun soon. The thought brought a smile to my face.

My thoughts went on to what we did earlier. I realized that the last time I saw Jacob we were declaring our feelings for each other. How can I face him? This is so embarrassing. Will he expect more from me? I was never allowed to go that far with _him_. What am I going to do?

I hadn't resolved my fears when I realized I was a few minutes away from Jacob's house. As I pulled up to the little red house I was crushed that Jacob wasn't anywhere in sight.

I took a quick look in the rearview mirror. Before I could question why I did that I was startled by my reflection. I did not look like me at all. Did Alice seriously get me all dolled up? How come I didn't notice this looking in the mirror in the bathroom? This has to be too much make-up? I grimaced at the thought.

In my attempt to get out of the truck I stumbled forward. Luckily I had the door for support. Again I realized Jacob wasn't around. I pushed my worries aside as I made my way to the front door.

As I reached the door, I raised my hand to knock when I was grabbed from behind. The action took me by surprise and I gasped. The person spun me around and I was face to chest with a male. But I could recognize the familiar earthy scent anywhere. Without getting a chance to look at Jacob's face he picked me up in one of his bone crushing hugs.

"Hey Bells." He said as he set me back on my feet. Jacob was smiling but I noticed it didn't reach his eyes. My expression must have changed drastically because he shook his head and spoke hurriedly.

"Don't look like that. It's nothing for you to worry about. Today has been intense for the pack." He sighed. "And the rez." He added as an afterthought.

"Oh Jake. I'm so sorry." I said quietly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my cheek against his chest.

"It's not so bad. Now that you're here." He breathed into my hair while he rubbed my back. Surprisingly, I felt content in that moment. I was reminded of a similar moment months ago and at the time I pulled away. _Things sure have changed._

"But geez you still stink. You stink worse than you did this morning actually." Pulling away from him I contemplated slapping him until I realized he was laughing. It was a huge contrast to a few moments ago so I just lightly punched him in the arm. He didn't seem to notice. Lost in his guffawing, I couldn't help my building annoyance so I stalked past him toward the truck.

His laughter abruptly ceased, when I assume he realized I was 'leaving', and before I knew what hit me my eyes became aware of a very muscular back. The indentation along his spine that leads… Jacob's laughter began again and my irritation began to bubble.

"Jacob Black put me down this instant!" I shouted. With no safe place to put my hands I kicked my feet.

"Whoa there Bella you could hurt yourself by doing that. You don't want me to drop you do you?" I could hear the humor in his voice and I rolled my eyes.

When I refused to stop my leg movements his arm let go of my waist and I breathed sharply and closed my eyes as I feared the inevitable. The only thing my mind could process at that moment was a commotion but I couldn't tell which direction I was falling. Keeping my eyes shut I felt something under my feet. Could I have been lucky enough to fall in the right direction?

Then I felt something detach from my waist and my eyes opened to see Jacob straightening up to his full height. Realizing he hadn't let me fall made a switch click in my head. My heart swelled as I remembered his promise. I could always count on him. I knew I could. Usually the thought would make me feel guilty but this time it was different – it made me feel euphoric.

"As much as I'd love to stare at you all day I think Emily would like your help." Jacob's voice – and noticeable smirk that I could barely make out due to a light shining from behind me - shook me out of my thoughts. Had I really been staring at him this whole time? I looked around but it was already dark. Yet I could tell we weren't in Jacob's yard or anywhere near it for that matter. Turning around I saw a tiny weathered house with a single narrow window next to a worn out blue door. The porch light was lightening up the surroundings.

Sam and Emily's place I noticed. I'd been here twice while the pack risked their lives for me. Jacob took my hand and we made our way inside.

Emily was in the kitchen with her back to us and the aroma of what smelled like freshly-baked bread lingered around the room.

"Hey Emily." Jacob said cordially. She turned around and smiled sadly at us.

"Hello Jacob, Bella."

"Well I need to go check in with the pack." I frowned and Jacob noticed it before I could stifle it. "I'll be back in an hour, okay?" I nodded. He kissed me on my forehead and our hands separated as he walked away. I watched as he made his way to the door and stared for a moment after he was gone.

"Bella would you like to help me carry the food out?" Emily asked.

"Of course." I smiled lightly when I met her eyes.

It took about a dozen trips but we finally got everything in the backyard. There looked to be enough food for the pack and then some.

As we silently set up the tables I took note of the foods that Emily had prepared – a few little sandwiches, hamburgers, hot dogs, an assortment of cookies, lasagna, potato salad, casserole, and quite a few bags of chips.

"I hear a female Cullen is back." I looked over at Emily would was setting up the plates and plastic utensils at the end of the table. Unsure of what to say I nodded. She picked up a plate and placed a fork, spoon, and knife on it before handing it to me.

"Will any of the others come back? I suppressed a shiver at the question by putting some food on my plate. "No, Alice is just in town for a while." I snuck a glance at her and she seemed thoughtful until the first guests arrived. Emily greeted them as they came in. At first the guests were just residence of the reservation. Some of the elder's would glare or just give me baffled looks and I was feeling uncomfortable. Charlie showed up pushing Billy in his wheelchair to table set up on the porch which I guessed was just for Billy. They waved at me and began chatting with each other.

I was about to join them when I heard a voice, that I recognized vaguely, saying "Hey Bella". I looked to my right to see a dark skinned guy with a burly build. He wasn't a member of the pack and he also lacked the aged features of the pack. Although he looked like he could join them sometime soon.


End file.
